Lovestruck
by Nanachi-chan desu
Summary: Amu is the smart and sometimes serious one. Ikuto is the perverted and playful one. Ikuto wonders why Amu isn't attract to him. He is tempted to find out, but he falls in love in the proccess. Gomen, sometimes the characters are out of character.


Sorry you guys that I haven't updated on the other story. My friend, who will go unnamed, gave me this idea, so I have her permission to use it. Yay! She's going to be Amu and the other boy will play as Ikuto. By the way, my group of friends will also be in here. I am Yaya because I like candy and I'm the most energetic one. My small friend will be Nadeshiko, my other smart friend will be Rima, and my German friend will be Utau.

**Ikuto- Amu, get ready. *glomps Amu***

**Amu- *gulps* F-for what?**

**Ikuto- Oh, you know ****what****. *licks Amu's cheek***

**Amu- *blushes* Pervert!**

**Me- Don't worry Amu-chi! I got your back!**

* * *

"**Chapter 1"**

**Ikuto P.O.V**

I was playing soccer in the field with my friend, Kukai. The score was tied as always but I would not lose. Not without a fight. I was reaching his goal and shot it in just as he was about to catch it. Kukai fell face flat on the ground and doubled over in laughter. I looked at him as if he were crazy and then over to his goal. Now I knew why he was laughing. The soccer ball had broken through the net and was flying towards the school.

"Kukai." I said, giving my scary face. He got up and shook his arms in defense.

"Hey! Don't blame me! It's not my fault that you kick so hard!" he started blabbing like an idiot. Which he is. I sighed again and started to inspect the damage. Kukai came over and looked at the broken net with a huge grin on his face. "How do we explain this to the manager?" he wondered. I shook my head.

"Not we, my friend. You." I replied, standing up and dusting myself off. When I looked back at Kukai, his face turning… (Yo, there's a pic on my profile for his face. Gomen. I don't know the correct word for his face, so I'll just fill it in with) speechless. I would have been dying from laughter by now if the soccer ball I had kicked didn't come flying into my face. Luckily, I caught it in time. I put on a scary face.

"Kukai!" I yelled and glared at him. He looked at me and then at the ball. He finally realized what had happened and shook his arms again.

"No! That wasn't me! It was them!" he defended pointing up towards the top of the steps. There was a bubble-gum color haired girl with her arms crossed and beside her was an overly excited brunette with pigtails tied by big, red ribbons. I glared at them and the pinkette glared back. At me. What the hell is wrong with her?

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V before she hit Ikuto**

Yaya and I were just heading out to the flower garden to check up on the flowers when a soccer ball landed on Yaya's head.

"Waah! Amu-chi, it hurts!" she cried out, little tears beginning to form in her chocolate colored eyes. I bent down and quickly dabbed at her eyes with my pink handkerchief. Her face instantly lit up and she hugged me. "Thanks Amu-chi!" she yelled and I had to pull her arms from me to settle her down. After that, I was glaring at the thing that had hurt Yaya.

"Hey Yaya. Do you want to play a game?" I asked and found myself giggling at her reaction. Her eyes were sparkling and she was jumping up and down as if she had a whole bowl of sugar before we left. Which was a lie. She had two bowls of sugar with cereal.

"Yes, yes! What's the game Amu-chi?" she asked me and began hopping around me, forming a circle of dust that rose around me. I picked up the soccer ball and held it high in the air.

"The game is called, 'Find the guy who kicked this freakin ball and make him pay.'" I answered and Yaya was fired up. We ran over to the soccer field and stopped at the steps. In the middle of the field were a midnight blue haired guy and another guy with dark brown hair. They were near the net. I was surprised to see that it was broken. Judging by their reactions it looks like the blue guy is the target.

"Ready?" I asked Yaya. She stood there with her arms waving in the air.

"Go, go Amu-chi!" she yelled and I kicked the soccer ball all the way to the field. It had hit the guy, but he had caught it. Score but no score. The two were fighting and then they both directed their attention to us. I crossed my arms and Yaya was still jumping around. After a few moments of silence, I walked away with Yaya at my side.

* * *

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

What the hell is that girl's problem? I was fuming as we both walked to the storage room. What the heck did I ever do to her? I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, was hit by a girl. Kukai was jogging beside me playing with the soccer ball and doing lots of funny tricks. When we reached the storage room, I was pulled into a headlock by Kukai and he rubbed his knuckle furiously against my head. I pulled away and fixed my hair.

"Dude, lighten up. Or is the great Tsukiyomi Ikuto upset that one girl wouldn't give in to him?" he tempted and I shot him a look that told him I wasn't in a mood for it right now. That shut him up. We put the soccer ball back and closed the storage door. "Hey Ikuto?" Kukai called to me as we were going to part in front of the school gates.

"What?" I asked, half curious and half irritated. Kukai just smiled at me.

"Meet me here tomorrow at six. I want to show you something." He said and then left. I shook my head and headed towards my house. What have I gotten myself into this time?

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V**

Yaya walked with me all the way to my house. As I climbed the steps, I heard a loud, "See you tomorrow at six Amu-chi!" as Yaya raced down the street. I watched after her and sighed.

"Be careful." I answered faintly as she disappeared from my view. I entered my room and was not surprised to see it empty. My mom was out with my sister at the grocery store and my dad was still at work. I took off my shoes and went upstairs. After a long day, I was so ready for the weekend. I changed into a white, long sleeved shirt with a purple tank top over it and black shorts that went up to my knees. I was about to start my homework when I got a call.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Yo, Hinamori!" a familiar voice practically yelled into the phone. I rolled my eyes.

"Yo. Hey, what were you doing in the soccer field today?" I asked, my mind wondering about that anger management boy. I definitely have to teach him a lesson.

"Oh that? We were practicing when Ikuto kicked the soccer ball through the net." He answered with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh. That's what it was. Gosh, you'd think that the school's runner up valedictorian would think before he damages school property. Anyways, what did you want?" I ended my sentence, waiting for Kukai's reply.

"You still up for tomorrow?" was his reply. I sighed.

"Have I ever missed even one practice?" I countered his reply with another question.

"Of course not. Can you fix the net while you're there? I don't think any of the guys would know how and would even bother. Please?" he pleaded and I smiled.

"Is that all? Of course, I'll fix it. How am I supposed to practice without the proper equipment?" I reassured him. I heard him laugh.

"Okay, okay, I get it. See you tomorrow Hinamori."

"Ja'ne" and then we hung up. I stretched and started on my homework. Arithmetic, English, Science, Career Education, Cooking, all these books were on my desk and I was raring to go. The sooner I finish this, the more time I get to practice.

* * *

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I had just gotten home and found the house empty. Well, it was not surprising. My father, Aruto, was having a concert and my mom was out shopping. I turned on the TV. My sister, Utau, had a TV interview today and I had nothing better to do so I decided to watch. On the commercials, I got up from the black couch and went into the kitchen. In the cabinets, I took out a box of pocky. It was a new flavor. Strawberry and Chocolate.

* * *

**Next day!**

**Amu's P.O.V**

I woke up at five in the morning. Yawning, I got out of the bed and stretched. I changed from my pajamas to a white t-shirt with red lines that ran around the end of the sleeves and shirt and red gym shorts that went down to my mid thigh. After changing, I decided to call Yaya.

"Hello?" I heard Yaya's voice on the other line. It still sounded sleepy. Figures.

"Yaya, it is Amu. Do you want to come with me to soccer field today?" I asked.

"When, Amu-chi?"

"At six."

"I think I'll pass. Sorry."

"It's okay." I sighed. "Maybe next time."

"Kay, bye Amu-chi." She hung up and I sighed again. Well, I guess that was to be expected of. I mean, it was Yaya. She sleeps until eight or even nine if she has the chance. (So true. ^-^) I sighed and pulled on red tennis shoes and went downstairs. My mom was making home made waffles and my little sister, Ami, was there. She walked over to me and jumped up, giving me a big hug.

"Hi swissy!" she said in a baby voice. I smiled and lifted Ami in the air.

"Hey Ami. Have you been a good girl?" I said, putting her down. Ami nodded her head up and down, her light brown pigtails bouncing in the air. My smile grew bigger. I reached into my shorts pocket and pulled out a piece of caramel and placed it in Ami's little hand and patted her head.

"Good job Ami." I said and walked over to the table, leaving my sister jumping up and down with sparkling eyes. My mom walked over and sat my waffles in front of me. I ate them in silence and when I was done, I brought it over to the sink. I got my red baseball cap and put it on as I walked to the door.

"Mom, I'm going for a walk." I yelled and left.


End file.
